


Grandma's Loving Care:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grandmother Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Shooting, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is hurting still over Catherine leaving Hawaii, When he gets bad news about her, He hides away, The Only Person to get through to him is his grandmother, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve is hurting still over Catherine leaving Hawaii, When he gets bad news about her, He hides away, The Only Person to get through to him is his grandmother, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read & enjoy!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was slowly getting used to life without his beautiful girlfriend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins around, She is doing what she is supposed to do, & she promised to be extra careful, & come back to him from Afghanistan, so they can start their life together. But right now, It is hard to be without her, He has to do it, cause he owes her that much, & he loves her that much too.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was very worried about his partner, He knew that he was not the same since coming home from that almost fatal mission. The Blond noticed that his best friend & "brother", had shut him off emotionally. **"God, Please keep watch over Catherine, & protect her during her travels, Also, Keep watch over Steve & help him through this"**, The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he was making his way to his house.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were also worried about their love one. Captain Lou Grover came in, & was shocked to see that Danny & Steve were not in yet, "Is everything okay ?", Chin sighed, & said, "I hope so", Kono filled the former SWAT Commander on the situation, "If anyone could help Steve, It's Danny", & they went on with the day's worth of work.

 

Steve couldn't really sleep,so he went to have his morning swim, & worked out at dawn. He was still too restless, so he decided to relax on the lanai, & Catherine's pillow, to hug with, He made some coffee, & had his first sip, as he was making his way out, He found the pillow, brought to his nose, sniffed it, Then brought it back down, So he can hug it, He was watching the sunrise, & thought to himself, **"This is what Catherine should be doing with me"** , & he let out some tears, He quickly wiped them away, cause he didn't want his ohana to see him like this.

 

Lou came across an old picture of Catherine & Steve from their Academy Days, & it looked like it had been through the ringer, **"I think Steve would like to have this restored"** , The African American Man put it into his bag, & made sure that it safely secured. He would go at his lunch break, to see if restoring it can be done. He owes Steve, cause of him, He can be a member of the police community once again, For that, He would be always grateful.

 

Danny made it to Steve's house, & he knew that he was gonna find his friend in terrible shape, & he was right. _"Oh, Babe"_ , he whispered to himself, as he found the Five-O Commander asleep, & tears dried on his face, **"Don't worry, Danno is here"** , He thought to himself, so he made himself useful, & started on the task of taking care of his best friend in his time of need. He let Kono, Chin, & Grover know where he is, & to not to be disturbed, Also to send Steve's work, along with his, & he will take care of it.


	2. One:

Steve woke up, & found a light blanket draped over him, He smiled, cause he knew that Danny was the one, that did it. **"Thanks, Danno"** , he thought to himself & he got up & found his best friend making breakfast in the kitchen. The Blond smiled, & said, "Hey, Babe, Are you okay ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "Yeah, I feel better", He went to get some juice.

 

Danny said, "Good, I decided that I will come over occasionally, & making sure that you are doing great, & if you need anything", Steve felt lucky to find a "brother" & friend in Danny Williams, A rare find, that he would never take for granted, as long as he lives. Plus, He knows that he could trust him forever. "Thanks, Danny", Steve said with a smile on his face. The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "Go ahead, Take your swim, We got time before we have to head into work", Steve nodded, & headed out to start his workout routine.

 

Danny phoned Kono, & let her know that Steve is starting to come out of his depression, which made the former surfer feel very happy. She said with a smile, "We will see you guys soon, Danny", She told Chin & Lou, who were happy too. "Things are gonna go back to normal", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, feeling relieved. Lou said agreeing, "McGarrett will get his edge back, as soon as Catherine is making her way back here", They went to work on their leads for the cases, that they just got.

 

Steve felt invigorated, as he does his normal swim, **"Things _will be_ all right"** , he thought to himself, as he was increasing the speed of his strokes, & was enjoying the time to himself. When he came back, he found the table set, & Danny smiled, & said, "Breakfast is served, Go & clean up", Steve smiled, cause he is starting to have feelings for his partner, & they aren't going away. As he was showering, he thought of having a possible future.

 

Marcus Miller, Lou's Friend, who restores old pictures was very proud of his work, He did a second one free of charge, which the SWAT Commander really appreciated. "Here you go, Captain Grover, All done", Lou smiled, & said, "Thanks, Marcus, I told you, Call me, Lou, Not Captain", The Owner nodded & said, "I owed you one, Lou, You kept those gang members from trashing my store, It's the least I can do", They talked for a few more minutes, then Lou left to go back to HQ.

 

Steve felt so much better after his shower, & he changed into his polo & cargo pants, He did his routine, & went downstairs, cause he did not want to keep Danny waiting. He cleared his throat, as he found the blond serving up the delicious breakfast, that he made. Danny turned around, & smiled at him, It was the highlight of Steve's day, when he does that. "Sit down, Danny, I will take care of that", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & he did as he was told, He watched Steve take over, & served them both, & then joined him to eat.


	3. Two:

Danny was blushing, cause he was near the man of his dreams, & knows that he can't have him, He doesn't want to think of those strong arms holding him tight at night, & he doesn't want to think about that wonderful dick, & he wants to suck on it so badly. He was brought back to the present, by Steve's wonderful voice. The Blond smiled, & said, "I am sorry, Steve, Tell me what you just said ?", He was giving him his full attention.

 

"It's okay, Danny, I just want to make sure that you are okay, You seemed a little bit distracted, & not yourself", The Navy Seal said with concern in his voice, The Loudmouth Detective said reassuring him, "I will be fine, I am just not sleeping well, A good night sleep will help, I am sure of it", The Five-O Commander decided to drop it for now, cause he has more important stuff, that needs his attention.

 

Danny wanted to be helpful in his partner's happiness, so He suggested a flower shop, that he knew,that where the seal could go & get Catherine her favorite flowers. Steve hugged him, & said with a smile, "You are the best, Danno, You know that ?", His body felt warm against Danny's, It was the best feeling in the world, & it also keeps the blond from jumping his partner's bones. But a man can dream, & that is what he is gonna do every night for the rest of his life.

 

Kono smiled, as she caught sight of Steve, she squealed in delight, & she ran to hug him, He caught her, & spun her around, & then set her on the ground. "We missed you, Boss", she said, as she grinned happily, & led him where Chin & Lou are, who also had big smiles on their faces. "Welcome back, Brother", & he brought him up to speed on the current case. Lou asked practically begging, "Can we please go & hit something or somebody ?, I think I am losing my edge". Steve said with a smirk, "You ?, Never", He said with a smile, "Let's step it up, & move out", They all left to work the case.

 

Danny was trying to find a way to spend more time with super seal, He had an idea, his grandmother's spaghetti sauce recipe will do the trick, He approached his partner, & said, "I was thinking that you need a home cooked meal will complete the romantic evening, I will teach you my grandmother's recipe for sauce", Steve's smile was worth bringing the idea up. They made arrangements, so he can show him quickly, & get out of there fast.

 

When they got everything all set for the case, They headed back to HQ,& were greeted by some Navy officials, who looked like they meant business. Danny muttered to himself softly, _"Shit"_ , He glanced at his teammates, & they knew what the visit meant. Steve led them into the office. A couple of minutes later, They came out, & shut the door, & left the building, The Blond had Kono & Chin go chase them down, So they can figure out what the hell is going on, Suddenly a crash & a scream came from the Seal's office, Danny & Lou rushed in, & also to make sure that their love one is okay.


	4. Three:

Danny & Grover found Steve on his knees, when they came in the office, he was in the middle of a panic attack, & he kept chanting one name over & over, _"Catherine.....Catherine....Catherine"_ , as he was rocking himself back & forth, He knew that he would never see his beautiful girlfriend ever again. She will never come back to him. Lou & Danny were both worried that their friend, & love one will go into shock right in front of them.

 

"Babe, What happened ?, What did those guys tell you ?", Danny was radiating concern, & Lou did not want to disturb what the blond was trying to do, Steve just kept saying, "She's dead, Danno, she's dead", Lou knew that he meant Catherine, & Danny gasped, as he held his partner in his arms, & let him cry it out. "She was the best thing in my life", he sniffled, & then he calmed himself down enough, where he fell asleep in his partner's arms.

 

Danny sighed sadly, as he put his partner's head gently in his lap, without disturbing him, He looked at the former SWAT Commander, & said with emotion, "He is gonna be so heartbroken, I don't even think we can bring him out of this, like North Korea", Grover nodded, & remembered the team told him about North Korea, & the hellish experience that the Navy Seal had gone through. Lou said with a confident tone, "Well, We have to, He needs us, & we have to help him out", Danny nodded, & was glad that Lou was there to help him at that particular moment.

 

Kono & Chin came back, They looked like they had been crying, & then they composed themselves, as they told their two friends the news, that the officials told them, Kono cleared her throat, & siad, "Catherine found Najib, & then took out some of Hassan's men, She called for back-up, & they took out the whole operation, When they got to the airport, They were loading Amir, his wife, & Najib on the plane, Hassan managed to slip through, & managed to shoot Catherine dead center in the back of the head," she could not continue, so Chin picked up from where his cousin left off.

 

"They shot him in the chest, & cleared the scene, so Amir & his family can leave, But there is a problem, Catherine is considered an intruder, Her body won't be released, til they are guaranteed that we won't attack the country further," Lou said in disbelief, "They can't do that", Danny said growled, "Damn straight, They can't, I **_will make_** sure of it for Steve's sake", Kono got on the floor, & took over taking care of Steve, while Danny calls in a huge favor.

 

Danny called Joe White, & explained the situation to him, Joe assured him, that he would do everything possible to bring Catherine home, & that she receives a proper burial with honors, courtesy of the Navy, When he was done with the call, He reported back to the team. "Good, At least one thing less to worry about", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, We can focus on getting Steve though the funeral". Lou said with a great idea, "Let's get him home", Lou & Chin helped Danny load Steve into the camaro, & leaves his truck there. They are gonna stay there, til he can get back on his feet emotionally.


	5. Four:

They made it to the McGarrett Household, without any accidents, or incidents, They got Steve in, & secured the house up, & brought the Seal to his bedroom, Kono went to make some late lunch/early dinner, while Chin takes care of making the bed comfortable, & Lou was helping him out, They had it ready in no time at all, When Danny got Steve stripped, & into some sleep shorts, The Five-O Commander had a strong hold on the blond, not wanting him to leave anytime soon.

 

Danny nodded for them to leave, & that he would be okay with Steve alone, even though his body is fight every urge to jump him. The Hawaiian Lieutenant & the SWAT Commander nodded, & went downstairs to help Kono out, when they were out of earshot, The Loudmouth Detective whispered into his ear, "I am here, Babe, You can count on me always", He got himself comfortable, & joined his distraught friend in slumber.

 

Meanwhile, Mary-Ann McGarrett got the sad call about Catherine from Danny, & explained everything that happened, & what's going on with her brother, She went to her grandmother, & explained that they have to go & move back to Hawaii, cause Steve needs them, & he is so depressed, & sad right now. The Elderly Lady, Adrianna "Nana" McGarrett said thinking to herself, **"My Poor Baby, I need to get to him, & make him feel better"**, They packed up whatever is needed, & they hurried to the airport.

 

Danny managed to get Steve as comfortable as possible, He went downstairs, & spent sometime with the ohana, "How is he ?", Kono asked, The Hawaiian Beauty was worried about him, The Blond sighed & said, "He is sleeping now, I think he will get at least a couple of hours of rest", Chin said nodding, "Good, He needs it", Lou suggested, "Why don't we start helping with the arrangements ?, At least Steve won't be alone, when it needs to be done," Everyone thought it was a great idea, & tried to relax for awhile.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was dreaming that he was chasing Catherine in a meadow, she was getting farther & farther away from him. Here is what happened.

 

 

_< The Dream>_

 

_He was chasing her through their meadow, that they dubbed as "theirs", She was getting further & further away from him, "Catherine ?", She turned around to face him, & said, "I will always be with you, **Sailor** , Always", Suddenly there was a blinding light, & Steve cried out._

 

 

_< End of Dream>_

 

 

He woke up in a sweat, screaming his head off. "Danno ?!, Danno !", He had his knees curled up, as everyone showed up in his bedroom. Danny just reached out for him, & held him tightly against his body, while the others were offering comfort in silence. "It's okay, Super Seal, I am here, I am here". He was comforting him, rocking him back & forth, using soothing words, & sounds. Everyone ended up spending the night in Steve's bedroom, & once he was settled back down, The Five-O Team went into "protective" mode & stayed him throughout the night.


	6. Five:

Steve was dreaming, actually having a nightmare about the way Catherine had suffered & died, He was actually at the airport, watching the scene unfold. Hassan raised his gun, as Catherine was easily distracted, He ran to her, as gunfire had died down. Hassan was shot, the same way Catherine was, He was kept from the scene, as an attempt was going on to save her life. But after about 15 minutes, It was no use, Catherine was pronounced dead, Steve was screaming, "NO !!!!", as if by magic, He was being pulled back from the scene.

 

He jolted himself awake, panting & was sweating, He snuck out of Danny's embrace, & went to the bathroom, So he can cool himself off, by throwing water on his face. He climbed back into bed softly, & smiled at his friends, who were sleeping around his bedroom. **"I am one lucky bastard to have friends, & family, like the ones that I have"**, he thought to himself, as he settled himself down to go back to sleep.

 

Mary-Ann & Adrianna made it to Steve's house, early the next morning, the blond girl let herself in with the key, that Steve had given her. They quietly got settled in, & started to get things together for breakfast. They want to make sure that everyone is ready, & well fed to start the day off right. Kono woke up, & was the first one to hear the noise, she got everyone up, & they went to explore where the noise is coming from. Danny saw them get up & leave, he was really glad that they were there, cause he could focus his attention for awhile on Steve.

 

Mary smiled, as her ohana was came into trooping into the kitchen, she offered them coffee. Her Nana was making breakfast, Mary made the introductions, Adrianna greeted them with a hug & a kiss, "You are already family, I felt like I know all of you now, from the stories that Mary told me", The Team chuckled, as they got to know the elderly woman, Danny came down, Mary introduced her grandmother to him, & left them all to get to know each other really better. While, Mary goes & checks on her big brother.

 

Steve was on his side, facing the door, He promised Danny before the blond headed downstairs, to relax & rest. He told him to come down, when he is good & ready. Mary's heart broke for her brother, she was so sure that he found the happiness, that he was craving, & to have it snatched away, like it was nothing. He turned halfway to face his sister, "I am so glad that you are here, Mare", He let out a few tears, She wiped them away with a finger, & said, "I am so sorry, Steve", He just hugged her, & they held each other, as they were enjoying the silence.

 

Steve was ready to see people, Plus he was hungry, & the younger McGarrett told him that breakfast was on the table, & it was waiting for him, They got into the kitchen, & he was shocked to see his grandmother standing there, "Come here, My Peanut", That is what made Steve's floodgates broke, He hurried into her arms, & she comforted him at that moment, Mary & the others were sending out positive vibes, as they watched the scene unfold between grandson & his grandmother.

 

The Elderly McGarrett let go of her precious baby boy, seated him safely with his ohana, while she dished his food, & Mary hooked him up with some coffee. The Others smiled, & offered their support, with whatever he needed. The Seal thanked them, & asked Danny shyly, "Danno ?, Can I see Monkey ?", Danny smiled, & said, "I think that could be arranged", Everyone was relieved, that Steve asked for Grace. The Meal was placed in front of him with his coffee, which he ate silently, It looks like it will be a good day after all, & they were looking forward to it.


	7. Six:

After the breakfast fun, & reunion, The Team & Mary decided to do cleanup, & let Adrianna have a moment with her grandson, "How are you doing, Darling ?", The Navy Seal sighed, & said, "It's hard, Nana, I mean I just can't believe that she is gone, It seems like yesterday, she was here", The Elder McGarrett nodded, & said, "You will get through it, It's a process, But the one thing, You won't forget is the love that you shared", Steve nodded, & knew that she was right about that.

 

Adrianna called everyone over, telling them that she could finish the cleanup, & that she wanted to hear some good Five-O stories, so they told her everything, from beginning to end, & they asked for some stories, about Steve & Mary, The Elder Woman told them some stories about Mary, that made her blush. Then she explained how Steve overcomes his challenges, & told them about him surviving a premature birth, "That's why we love him so much, & trust him", Danny said with a smile, & everyone concurred with him, It touched the Five-O Commander so much, that his ohana thought of him so highly.

 

Kono, Lou, & Chin told them that they have to check in at HQ, & keep up with the workload, & make sure that Denning stays off of their backs for the time being, Danny said with a smile, "I have to take care of some errands, but I am gonna bring a certain princess by, If that works for you ?", Steve nodded happily, "Yeah, It does, I will see you in a bit", Mary said, "Well, I am jetlagged, I am gonna take a nap", They left Adrianna & Steve alone in the kitchen.

 

"Well, It's just you & me, Handsome, How about some Poker ?", Steve smiled, & nodded, as they went into the living room, He set up a table for them to play on, It was peaceful & quiet, Steve loves it happening, at this time of day, Adrianna was shuffling the cards, & dealt them out, "You got a wonderful group for an ohana, & you have me, Never forget that", Steve smiled, & choked back the emotion, "Thanks, Nana, I love you, Nana", Adrianna smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, Peanut", & they spent the time playing, & then went back into the kitchen, & did cleanup, The Grandmother/Grandson Duo went ahead & made cookies.

 

Danny went to the supermarket, & made sure that Steve's house was stocked up, since he & Grace are gonna spend some time there, when Steve needs them the most. He head to **_Sacred Hearts Academy_** , where Grace goes to school, & waited at 3:00, like he always does, He hopes that his little girl can keep putting a beautiful smile on his partner's face, & keep there forever. He sighed, & said thinking to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** , as he spotted Grace, & told her everything, She said, "We got to see Uncle Steve, I want to tell him that I love him", Danny smiled, & let his precious girl into the car, & they went back to the McGarrett Household.

 

Steve & Adrianna continued to work quietly, as they were trying not to disturb Mary from her nap, & she said, as she finished the cleanup, & took some cookies, & put them on a plate. "These look like our best ones, Honey, We do so well working together", Steve nodded, & said smiling a real smile, since the ordeal had happened, "Yeah, We do", The Navy Seal was about to say something else, But he was interrupted by a 70 pound girl hurling herself at him exclaiming, "Uncle Steve !", Danny just smiled, & so did Adrianna, who was waiting to be introduced.


	8. Seven:

"Grace, It's so good to see you, Baby !", Steve exclaimed happily, as he mustered up the biggest smile, that he could for his favorite girl, & they hugged, & it warms Danny, & Adrianna's heart, to see how much the girl, & the Seal are so close. Suddenly, Grace grew shy, when she saw Adrianna. "Who's that lady ?", she asked softly, as she snuggled against him.

 

Danny, & Adrianna both smiled, & Steve just chuckled, "You know that you have a Nana ?", The Little Girl just nodded, & Steve further explained, & said, "Well, This is my nana, My Daddy's mommy, This is my **_nana_** , Adrianna McGarrett, Nana, This is Grace Williams, Danny's daughter", he made the introductions. Grace smiled, as she shook hands with her, saying, "It's nice to meet you", The Elder McGarrett smiled, & replied back, & said, "It's nice to meet you too, Grace", shaking the offered hand. Grace smiled, as a response.

 

Grace turned to face her uncle, & said, "I am so sorry that you are sad, Uncle Steve, Auntie Catherine was a very nice lady, I am gonna miss her so much, & all the fun we had", as she went to get a glass of juice. Steve smiled, cause Grace loved Catherine just as much, as they all do. She came back, & hugged him once again. Adrianna smiled, & said, "Grace, I have fresh chocolate chip cookies, Let's get some ready for dessert", Grace nodded, & they headed for the kitchen. Steve turned to his best friend, & said, "Thanks, Danny, Thanks for this", Danny just smiled, & nodded.

 

Mary woke up, & decided to do lunch, & the others returned home at the perfect time, as the table was being set, when everyone sat down, the afternoon went perfect. "So, How is work going ?", The Navy Seal asked out of curiosity, & the others were hesitant, Steve smiled, & said, "It's okay, Guys, I can handle it". The Team told him everything about the case, they were assigned, & Steve felt that normalcy was slowly coming back to him. Danny suggested that his best friend gets some rest, & Steve didn't even argue, & went to his bed.

 

Steve was having a pleasant dream for a change about Catherine, & here it is:

 

_< The Dream>_

 

 

_They were having time to themselves, & it was such a beautiful day, & birds were singing, After an intense round of lovemaking, The Former Navy Beauty went to pick some beautiful flowers, Hassan showed up, & he had his gun sighted on her._

_"CATHERINE !!!!", Steve shouted, as he was running towards her, Hassan escaped, & laughed evilly. The Navy Seal turned her over, & exclaimed, "No !!!" & Catherine said with a smile slowly, "I will.....I will always be with you, **Sailor**  ", She closed her eyes, & died in Steve's arms._

_< End Of Dream>_

 

 

Steve woke up, & he had tears in his eyes, & he was feeling the hurt, & He knew for the pain to stop, & make it permanent. He went to the bathroom, & went straight to his cabinet, & found his PSTD Medication, & took some, & he felt funny, & he was staggering out, & he fell & collapsed to the ground, & was unconscious, & barely breathing, He just wanted to be with his lover so badly, & doesn't care about the consequences afterwards.

 

Danny went to check on Steve after he did the dishes, & he went pale of seeing his love one on the floor, & unconscious, He was relieved, that he found a pulse, it was a weak one, but it was something, & he was barely breathing. The Blond ran to the door, & shouted for anyone to call 911, & he ran back to Steve, & began to do CPR, & continued to do it, til the team & help arrives.


	9. Eight:

"Uncle Steve !", Grace exclaimed, Mary & Adrianna were right behind her, Danny said to Mary-Ann, "You & Nana get her out of here", The Little Girl was struggling against her aunt, exclaiming, "No, Auntie Mary, I want to stay !", as she was getting pulled from the room, & the elder woman is trying to soothe her with her words.

 

Once the girls were out of the room, Danny said, "I think he overdosed on his meds, but it doesn't look too serious, I think I will feel better, once the paramedics come", He turned to Chin, "I need to cool down the fever, that is about to come, Get me a washcloth, & basin full of cool water", The Lieutenant nodded, & hurried with his task, Kono looked worried, & the blond reassured her, "It will be okay, Baby, In case he panics, we will calm him down", She nodded, & ready to help. He turned to Lou, & asked him this.

 

"Since, You are bigger than us, I need you to keep him warm with a light blanket, Can you get one ?", He nodded, & raced down to his truck, & was back in flash. They were ready, & Chin & Danny took turns cooling down his fever, while Kono is keeping him calm, & whenever Steve was experiencing a chill, Grover was on top of it, They just hope that their fearless leader will survive, til the paramedics arrive.

 

Meanwhile, Grace was terrified at the prospect of losing her beloved uncle, Adrianna was comforting her in her loving arms, as the little girl held on, she looked over to her aunt, & asked, "Auntie Mary, Uncle Steve will be okay, Right ?", The Blond Woman said with a smile, "Your Uncle Steve doesn't know the meaning of the word, "quit", Our ohana is working hard to bring him back to us", Grace lets out some tears, Mary-Ann just sat closer, & told her to let it out, which she did. Adrianna & her spent the rest of the time comforting the little girl.

 

The Team's efforts paid off, Steve was managing on his own somewhat, Then the doorbell rang, & Adrianna directed the paramedics upstairs, where they took over. Once, They have the seal satisfied to where they want, they rushed to the ambulance, Danny suggested that Adrianna goes with him, She protested, til Danny insisted, she thanked the blond, & got in with Grover's help, Danny closed the doors, & banged on it, indicating to go immediately.

 

They took Chin's Traverse, & he sped off to the nearby hospital, that Steve was brought to, The Doctor, & Nurse, that are in charge of Steve's care, has no updates for them, & were directed to a waiting room, They were there for awhile, Grace fell asleep immediately in Danny's lap, Adrianna watched the loudmouth detective, & senses attraction for her grandson, & decided to talk to him about it, Without disturbing Chin & Kono. She went up to Danny, "Can we talk for a second ?", He nodded. Lou said, "I will watch Gracie", Danny thanked him, & handed her over, Then they went to the nearest room, so they will be available, in case that there is any updates on Steve.


	10. Nine:

Adrianna & Danny entered the conference room across from everyone else, The Blond sat down exhaustively, He felt like he was at the end of his emotional rope, & he was gonna lose it. His knee was shaking like crazy, The Elderly Woman stopped it with a smile, & said this to him, as she sat next to him.

 

"Daniel, Relax, He _**is**_ gonna be okay, He is getting the best care possible, We just have to stay positive, I know that you can do that", Danny smiled,  & nodded, Adrianna gave him a warm hug, & he responded back with a great one to give her. They looked at each other, She dared to ask the question, that had been burning inside of her, since they first met.

 

"You love my grandson, I mean you are deeply in love with him, Aren't you ?", she asked out of curiosity, The Loudmouth Detective sighed & nodded sadly, "I thought so", The Elder McGarrett said knowingly, Danny explained himself, & said, "I hate him the first day that we met, But as time grew, He turned out to be a great guy, & a fantastic friend, He scored points with me, & had my heart, When he helped me keep Gracie, & got her the dolphin tickets, But, He had Catherine, I didn't want to ruin that, He deserved to be happy", he said, as he lets the tears fall, & he sniffled.

 

"Blow", she said simply, as she held out a handkerchief for him, & he leaned into it, & blew into it, like he was told, He composed himself enough, She said gently, & soothingly, "When the time is right, You should tell him how you feel", The Blond went pale at the thought, but knew that Nana was right, He smiled, & said, "I promise, Nana, When the time is right", She smiled, & that seemed to satisfy her, Then Mary came in.

 

"Dr. Carter has an update on Steve", & they followed her out to where Kono, Chin, & Lou were waiting, Thankfully, Grace was sound asleep, "How is he, Doc ?", Adrianna got straight to the point, she was not screwing around, when it comes to her grandson, It made Danny love her even more, than at that moment. "There is no sign of damage from the overdose", he said with a sigh, Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief at the news, He continued with, "But, I would like to keep him overnight for observation, & I think he needs counseling", Danny said, "I will make him go", Everyone was shocked at his tone, Dr. Carter nodded, & left for his rounds.

 

Kono said, "It will take a miracle for Steve to go to counseling, How are you gonna manage that, Danny ?", The Former Surfer was nervous, that Steve might not go for the idea, Danny answered simply, "Gracie", The Hawaiian Lieutenant whistled low, & said, "That's cold, Brah, Even for you". Mary shook her head, & the youngest McGarrett said, "No, It's not, He would do anything for her", Danny turned around, & said to the others, "See ?, I have to try", He turned to Lou, & Adrianna, "Watch Grace for me ?", They nodded, & Sat by her sleeping form.

 

Kono, Mary, & Chin went home to get some much needed rest in the meantime. A Nurse came, & showed Danny Steve's room, The Ex New Jersey Native took a deep breath, & went inside. It hit him to the core, How weak & frail his best friend looked, & he felt helpless, as he watched Steve sleep, **"Oh, Babe, What am I gonna do with you, huh ?"** , He thought to himself, as he raked his fingers through his super seal's hair, He didn't have to wait long for Steve to wake up.

 

"Danno ?", He croaked out, Danny smiled, & said, "Yeah, It's me, Babe", The Five-O Commander mumbled, "I am so sorry, Danny, So fucking sorry", The Blond soothed him, as he massaged his forehead, & hair, "It's okay, We will talk about it later, I am not mad, Just rest, Baby", Steve nodded with a smile, & fell back to sleep. He updated Adrianna, & Lou, "He is gonna be out of it for the rest of the night", Adrianna said with a tone, that left no room for argument, "I am staying put, My Baby Boy needs me", Lou said, "Grace can stay with us, Samantha would love to see her again", The Blond smiled, & thanked him, He took the sleeping child into his arms, & left. Danny said to Adrianna, "Let's go, & see Steve", They made their way to his hospital room.


	11. Ten:

Adrianna was busy wiping down her grandson's sweaty, & deliciously muscular body, Danny adverted his eyes. Cause now was not the time, to be thinking those impure thoughts, that he had been having. The Elderly Woman said, "I am gonna get us some dinner from that new cafe, that they just opened", She left the two men alone, so they can have their privacy.

 

Adrianna actually felt drained, she stopped quickly into the chapel, & said a prayer for the Five-O Commander, & then she updated everyone on his condition currently, She brought back some Italian dishes, & handed one to Danny, The Blond said, "You are a _**goddess**_ , Nana", They ate their meals in silence, as they watched the seal sleep. Danny hopes that his partner would wake up soon, cause he doesn't know how much more that he could take.

 

Dr. Carter came in, & examined Steve, "I think this evening, He will be okay to leave, I don't like the fever, that he is showing, Once, He beats that, The other parts of him could heal, & so will his spirit", Danny & Adrianna nodded, showing that they understood. The Loudmouth Detective will help or do anything, so he can have his best half back. Then, He will deal with his feelings for him.

 

Chin & Lou brought clothes for them, Danny & Adrianna both showered, & changed their clothes, The Elderly Woman decided to go home & check on Mary-Ann, & Grace, while Danny stays, til his super seal is discharged. Chin & Lou also promised to keep him updated on HQ, & they will let him know, if they need him. They left, & Danny turned to face Steve, & said this with a small smile on his face.

 

"It looks like it's just me & you, Babe", He took Adrianna's vacant seat, & took his hand into his, he started playing with the fingertips, The Five-O Commander moaned out, "I feel achy, & warm, Danno", Danny said sadly, "That is to be expected from an overdose, Baby", He cooled Steve's body with a soft washcloth, & cold water, as he was doing that, he began to sing softly. Steve sighed in content, & he said, as he focused on Danny, "Sing to me, Danno, You have a beautiful voice", He waited to have his request filled.

 

The Blond couldn't deny his friend a thing, when he uses those eyes on him, So he sang his favorite, _**Thank You For Loving Me by Bon Jovi**_. Danny was relieved that Steve relaxed a bit, when he was done. Steve said suddenly with emotion, "Danno, Don't hate me, please don't hate me", He lets out little sobs. The Blond said soothingly, "I don't hate you, I was angry, cause why would you try  & leave us like that, Especially Grace ?, She thinks of the world of you", That shattered another piece of the Navy Deal's heart further.

 

"I had another nightmare....I....didn't want to be a burden to anyone", he hiccuped, as he was trying to compose himself, Danny got on the bed, & held him, He said, "You _**are never**_  a burden, You are there for us, So let us be there for you, You can talk to me anytime, I would _never_ leave you, I am here, Let it out, Babe, It's okay, Let it out", The Five-O Commander grasped on to Danny, like a lifeline, For the first time, it felt like his soul was being cleansed too, as he was beginning to heal.


	12. Eleven:

Danny noticed that Steve had calmed himself down, & snuggled closer to him, The Blond managed to fight the urge, to kiss those sweet lips, "Are you okay now, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smile, Steve said, "Yeah, I think I should rest before we go home", Danny nodded in agreement, "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere, Babe", The Seal smiled, as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Grace woke up after awhile, & wanted to make a picture for her uncle, She looked at Lou, & asked him, "Uncle Lou, Do you have some paper & markers ?, I want to make Super Seal a picture", The Former SWAT Commander said, "I will do you one better, Let's go to my office, I got art supplies & stuff in there", They held hands, & they found what they need. Samantha & Renee came back, Grover explained the situation, Renee welcomed Grace, & Samantha helped her with her picture, & Lou made sure that she ate, before he brought her home.

 

Danny snuck off to make a phone call, Mary said on the other line, "Hello, Danny ?", The Blond said, "We are gonna be home soon, I just want to update you, He has a little bit of a fever, But it's beatable", The Young McGarrett lets out a breath, that she did not realized that she was holding, "Good, That's good, Danny, Stay with him, He hates being alone after awhile", Danny smiled, & said, "I am gonna be stuck to him like glue", Mary thanked him, & Danny hung up, as he was making his way back to Steve.

 

Lou brought Grace home, Mary-Ann & Adrianna greeted them, Lou asked, "How is Steve ?", once Grace was out hearing range, Adrianna got Grace some chocolate chip cookies, as a snack. Mary explained that she talked to Danny, Steve is doing just great, Lou said, "If you need anything, or Steve, Do not hesitate to call me", Mary kissed his cheek, & said, "Thanks, Lou", He said his "goodbyes" to Adrianna, & Grace, & then he left for his home, The Women saw that Grace was yawning, so they got her ready for bed.

 

Steve woke up, & for the first time he didn't have a nightmare, By the smile on his face, Danny knew that his love one is on his way to healing, The Seal told him about his "Catherine" dream, Danny was happy for him, but couldn't help to feel a bit jealous. He wishes that he was the object of his friend's dreams. Dr. Carter had perfect timing, He examined Steve, & told him that he could go home, as long as he keeps something down in his stomach, & takes it easy, Steve promises, Danny hovers, The Navy Seal said with a smile, "I am gonna be okay, Danno", Danny said smiling, "I know, Goof, I just can't help but worry about you", Steve gave him a grateful smile, Danny went to get him his favorite smoothie.

 

Steve finished his treat, & signed the paperwork that was brought to him. Then they were in the canary, & on the way to Steve's house in a matter of minutes. Mary just hugged him, & lets out some tears, Steve comforted her, & Adrianna just joined in the hug, Grace woke up, & Steve was hugging her too, & then sent her to bed. The Seal heard the ocean, & Mary-Ann, Danny, & Adrianna knew what that meant.

 

Mary said, "I am gonna leave, It feels a little bit crowded in here", She kissed her love ones on the cheek, & left in a flash, The Blond smiled, & asked, "Wanna go swimming, Super Seal ?", knowing what the answer is gonna be. Steve nodded, Danny groaned out, "Shit, I forgot my swim trunks", Adrianna said smiling, "Me, & Grace went to your house, & packed you some things, Seeing that you are gonna stay", Danny mouthed, _"Thank you"_ to her. He  & Steve went to change in separate rooms.

 

Danny had to keep from drooling at the sight of his partner in board shorts. They had fun in the water, & then relaxed after they changed. Adrianna smiled at her "boys" knowingly, & left them alone, Steve snuggled into Danny, & the blond relaxed, & joined his partner in a peaceful slumber, & hopefully the morning will look better. Danny will have his feelings sorted out, so his life will be great.


	13. Twelve:

Danny slept on & off during the night, & it was early morning, when he decided that he was not gonna sleep, He took a moment, & looked at the sight of his partner, & how beautiful he looked with the early morning light surrounding him, He thought to himself, **"He is the best part of me, & I don't what I would do if I ever lost him"**, He composed himself, & heard some noise in the kitchen, He smiled, when he found Adrianna getting some breakfast started. The Elderly Woman smiled, when he caught her eye, & she asked this, instead of saying, "Good Morning", she was clearly worried about her grandbaby.

 

"How was he last night ?", she asked, The Blond reported with this, as a response, "He actually slept through without any nightmares, I think he is on the road to healing, but I still think we should stay close, in case he needs us, But not hover, where he feels like he is trapped", The Older McGarrett totally agreed, & she continued on with breakfast, & then she gave him a pointed look, Danny sighed, knowing what she wanted to know, "I am gonna tell him once everything is calm, & dies down after Catherine's funeral, I am planning something special to help me get the courage", Adrianna smiled, & said, "Don't worry, Son, I think you can pull this off ", Danny hopes that she is right, he heard the unmistakable groan that Steve gave, indicating that he was getting up, & his daughter coming down the stairs, & "Uncle Steve !", she squealed with happiness, as she came all the way down. Danny & Nana both smiled, The Blond smiled, as he hid out of sight, watching his daughter snuggled against her second favorite man in her life.

 

"Uncle Steve, I was so worried about you, Please don't scare me like that again, I don't want you to leave me, Danno, or our ohana", she revealed sadly. Danny choked back emotion, as he saw Steve had a tear trickling down his cheek, & quickly wiped it, He composed himself, & said vowing to the little girl, "I promise that I would never leave any of you again, You guys are my world", Grace rewarded him with a hug for that, & they snuggled up against each other once again. "Uncle Steve, Can we have a BBQ here today ?", Steve chuckled & said, "We can do whatever you want, But I would need help, Will you help me ?", The Little Girl nodded vigorously, & said, "Count me in", Danny composed himself, & said from the doorway, "Count me in too", That made Steve & Grace smile, Danny joined them, & they relaxed for a bit, Adrianna said coming into the room, "Come, Breakfast is ready, You guys are gonna need all the energy to plan the BBQ, & I will help", They did as they were told, & after they changed, they were ready to start getting the family party started.

 

Kono brought over some food, so Adrianna would not be stuck with the cooking, Mary brought over some beach toys, so they have something to do, after they all have eaten, Chin made sure that Steve & Danny both relaxed, & not manned the grill, One pissed look, had them sit back down. Steve smiled, & was thankful for his ohana, Danny thought to himself, as he looked at his partner, **"I would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on his face"** , Lou showed up, & he had his gift for Steve. Everyone was ready to have fun, & they spent the entire day doing it, When everyone was full, tired, & spent, Lou took Steve to the side, & presented him with the gift.

 

"Lou, You did not have to get me anything", Steve said, but the Navy Seal was cut off by the former SWAT Commander, Lou said insisting, "I know, But this a "Thank you" gift, I really appreciated this second chance, & I won't let you or the team down, Plus, I think you need this right about now", Steve raised an eyebrow, as a response, when he opened the gift, He choked up, but composed himself, "Where **_did_** you find this ?", he asked with a smile,  & continues on, "I thought I lost it, & it was beaten to hell", Lou said, "In the files, It _was_ beaten to hell, but I had a friend restore it,  & blow it up & put into a frame", Steve said, as he hugged his friend, "Thank you, Lou, You are a great friend", he knew where he wanted to put it already. Lou smiled, feeling great about what he just did, & said, "Right back at ya", & they went back to enjoy the fun with their ohana.


	14. Thirteen:

Steve went to see his Navy Shrink, that he had trusted over the years, & the sessions were going great, The Navy Commander realized that he shouldn't feel so guilty for living, Catherine wouldn't want that for him, & he is seeing that, even after they claimed her body. But the day of the funeral, All hell broke loose, disturbing the peacefulness that had surrounded them.

 

Kono said with a concern, "Should we go & get him ?", Mary-Ann shook her head in the negative, & said, "He needs to process this slowly, & we will wait if we have to, I think we should just let him be", Adrianna nodded, indicating that her granddaughter, "Mary's right, We just leave for the time being", Chin said, "You would know best, Nana", Lou said with a smile, "Steve's lucky to have you, & so are we", They went on to do their own things, When it was time to go, Danny sighed, & said, "I will go, I just hope that I don't get my ass kicked", He made his way upstairs towards Steve's bedroom.

 

Steve was slowly getting into his dress blues, & making sure that his tie was perfect, "Steve...Babe, It's time to go", The Blond said, as he knocked on the door, & opened it to let himself in, The Seal said sadly, "I don't want to go, Danno, If I go, Then it means that she is really gone, & not coming back", The Loudmouth Detective sighed, & knew that this was gonna happen, Steve's shrink warned them all about mood swings, He calmly said, "Steven, If you don't go, You will be kicking yourself, I know that you are mad...But, ", he was suddenly was cut off by the enraged man.

 

"I am not mad, Danny, I am _**pissed**_ !", Steve exclaimed angrily, Danny just stood there silently,  & let Steve get his anger & emotion out of his system, "She was the best, I mean she did something so selfless, & she paid the price for it, & she won't be able to enjoy the simple things, like sunsets, & she would never know much I loved her", he lets it all out, Danny comforts him, & said, "Babe, She knew, she definitely knew, & she _was_ the best, We will never forget her,  & neither will you", Steve just sniffled, & composed himself, Danny handed him a tissue, & Steve wiped his eyes, & nose. Danny gave him a smile, & said, "Come on, Babe, Let's go", He fixed his tie for him, Steve said smiling, "Thanks, Danno", & they gathered everyone up, & get into the limo, courtesy of Governor Denning, & headed for the ceremony.

 

They picked Grace up from Rachel & Stan's house, She did not let go of Steve's hand all the way to the U.S.S. Arizona Memorial, Despite the accusations, that Catherine was a traitor, The Navy still gave her a ceremony, & she was gonna get full honors, for all the work that she did in her field, When the Five-O Commander felt like he was gonna break, Danny squeezed his hand, & winked at him, The Seal knew then, he will be all right for that day, & in the future, Catherine's parents spent time with Steve, & told him not to lose touch with them, They left, & the Five-O Ohana rallied around Steve, & got him to the limo, & they were off for the church ceremony.

 

The Church was a mad house, Reporters were there left, & right, They were shouted things to Steve, as he was leading Grace into the church, & stopped, as they had them trapped in the middle, "IS IS TRUE THAT LIEUTENANT CATHERINE ROLLINS IS A SPY ?", "DID SHE BETRAY THE U.S. ?", & other things, Adrianna & Mary-Ann stepped right in, to rescue their love ones, & get them in the church safely, & also chew the reporters a new asshole.

 

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, Don't you see a man that is grieving for the love of his life ? !", Adrianna exclaimed, as she flanked Steve's right side, Mary said from his left, "Yeah, Leave us the hell alone, & back the fuck off !", She exclaimed with just as much force, as her grandmother, She said with a calm voice, "Come on, Steve, & Grace, Let's go inside", Adrianna & Mary-Ann ushered them in, Five-O took over crowd control immediately, Danny said with a evil smile, "You see Lieutenant Kelly over there (indicating to Chin): He is pretty talented with a shotgun, & he gets really good, if someone fucks with his ohana. Chin just chuckled darkly, & said, "You got that right, The Loudmouth Detective continues on with a bigger smile, as he places his hands on Kono & Lou's shoulders, "Officer Kalakaua, & Captain Grover really love eating reporters for lunch, Officer Kalakaua has a mean roundhouse kick, & right hook, Captain Grover ?, You don't want to see the power behind the muscle", They stepped in front of the reporters, They said in unison, "Just try us", His expression changed, & said exclaiming, "If you bother my ohana again, especially Commander McGarrett, My Team & myself will raise all holy hell, So back the fuck off, Now !", The Reporters ran off scattering like ants, Kono, Chin, Danny & Lou just laughed, & joined their love ones for the service, in Catherine's honor.


	15. Fourteen:

Governor Denning heard the chaos from the outside, He personally went to his taskforce, & apologized profusely, "I am so sorry, I told the press that this was a closed service, but somehow it got leaked, I _will_ find the person responsible,  & they will be dealt with accordingly, I will see to it, & guarantee it", The Five-O Ohana thanked him, & they all took their places, as the service began.

 

The Service was wonderful, & beautiful, It was the way Catherine was, & her spirit, Everyone that really knew her, had some nice things to say about her, & it touched the Five-O Taskforce, especially Steve, cause he **_knew_** what kind of person she was,  & her work in Navy Intelligence was considered very important. When Steve was asked to say a few words, he was shaking, His ohana comforted him immediately, & Grace just hugged him, Danny said leaning forward, whispering, "You **_can_** do this",  & laid a comforting hand on his love one's shoulder, Steve looked at the Alter, & nodded, He made his way, There was not a dry eye in the house, & everyone just applauded, as he sat down.

 

Everyone felt a bit better, after they leave for **_Kamekona's_** , He insisted on hosting the gathering, so Steve & the ohana don't have to worry about a mess, The Big Man said with a firm nod, & expressing his condolences, "If you need anything, Brah, I mean anything, Don't hesitate to call me", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Kammie", They hugged, & Kawika & his Kapu Gang came up to him, "Catherine was ohana, blood, So, Call on us, You guys are ohana & blood to us too, We **_protect_ ** our own, Even that cutie pie, Gracie", Steve smiled, as they clasped hands, & hugged, "Thanks, Brother", & the rest of the Five-O expressed their gratitude, & they went on with that sad day.

 

Things started to get back to normal slowly, Adrianna made herself useful around the house, Mary-Ann helps out when she can, & made it easy for Steve, since right now, he is at his stressing point, & they think he could not take anymore shit, The Seal thanked everyone, by making his fabulous & famous fish dish, They were relieved to see Steve actually acting alive, & starting to enjoy his life.

 

Steve is still a little bit shaky in the field, & a criminal somehow got loose from HPD, & made it into HQ, he held a gun to Steve's head, The Team had their guns trained on them, The Suspect spat out exclaiming,"Back off, or this pig dies !", Danny said with anger, "You shoot, We shoot, It's that simple, Asshole", Kono said, "Drop it, or we decorate in Brain Matter Gray", Chin said calmly, "You better listen to her", Grover growled, "You don't have a chance in hell, You are outnumbered", Danny said with a raise eyebrow, "You aren't gonna stand for that, Babe, Aren't you ?", Steve got into "Seal" mode real quick.

 

Steve fought, using his skills, & got the suspect onto the ground, Danny just checked him over for injures, & asked, "Are you okay ?", The Navy Seal nodded, & Chin called Duke to get the suspect back into custody. Everyone was still shaken, "Can we please get back to work ?, I really want to hit something", Danny said teasing, "Have you done your chores, & made your bed ?", Steve nodded saying, as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom", Everyone, including Danny laugh, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "Consider yourself having free rein", The rest of the day went perfectly.


	16. Fifteen:

Things went a little bit better after the services, When it was time to store & give Catherine's things away, Steve thought he was strong, but he wasn't, He said with emotion in his eyes, "I can't, Danno, I just can't", Danny comforted him. The Blond said, "It's okay, Super Seal, Just leave a list", The Five-O Commander nodded, & Danny had him go rest.

 

When the time came, Steve wanted to take Grace to one of his favorite festivals, The Others thought it was a great idea, & the Seal looked over at the little girl, & said, "How about it, Shortcakes, Be my date for tonight ?", Grace nodded happily, "Sure", & Danny helped them get ready, & as they were leaving, "Call if you need anything, or just to check in !", The Blond exclaimed, "We will, Danno !", They exclaimed back, & left for their destination.

 

Mary-Ann & Adrianna decided to help out, once Grace & Steve were gone for the evening, They followed Steve's list & wishes, which actually makes this whole ordeal a lot easier on them, they went through the clothes, & had them boxed up, & also they organized her things, When they got to the photos, especially the ones, with them in it, It brought back a lot of memories, for them all, especially when Five-O was first formed, A unopened letter fell out, & everyone was confused to see it.

 

"What's that ?", Lou asked pointing to the letter on the ground, "It was among the piles of stuff", Kono said, as she indicated to the piles, that are now neatly organized, Chin said, as he picked it up, "It's in Catherine's handwriting, & addressed to you", Adrianna & Mary both said encouragingly in unison, "Open it", Danny nodded to them & opened it. He began to read the letter, & when he got to the part of him, & Steve, He couldn't finished it, so everyone took over ready the last part of the letter.

 

 _"You are a great man, Danny Williams, & you deserve to be happy, if I would pick someone for Steve to be happy with, It's you"_, Kono said, as she read, & the ex-surfer let out some tears, & handed the letter to her cousin, **"Never think of yourself as second as second place or best, Everyone deserves to be loved, & you shoud too, Steve is a wonderful guy, He would never leave you, & would sacrifice everything for your & your precious girl"**, Chin said emotionally, as he read his part, & then he chuckled, & said, "That's sounds just like her, Always making sure that everyone has confidence in themselves, & making them feel better", He handed the letter to Grover, & he read on, "Remember that I love you both, & I will always be watching out for you, & our ohana", He gave the letter to Mary, & Adrianna, & they read the very last line in unison, **_"Again, Remember, Danny Williams, You are a great man, I love you, & I will always love Steve, Be good to each other, Love Forever, Catherine"_**, They all took a moment to compose themselves, & address the issue at hand.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Grace were enjoying themselves at the festival, & they went on all of the rides, & ate junk food, cause that time of year, Steve indulges in it a bit, Grace smiled, cause her uncle is laughing, & she loves to hear his laugh, Lately, she is thinking of him as a daddy, & she already has Stan as a papa, & Danny as her Danno, She is gonna talk to her father, cause she wants him to be happy too. But for the moment, She is gonna enjoy her time with Steve, "Thanks, Uncle Steve, I am really having a great time", The Little Girl smiled at the seal, Steve chuckled, & said, "I am glad, Gracie, Me too, & I am happy to have the prettiest date of all of Hawaii", They continued on with their fun.

 

"Danny, Are you in love with Steve, Do you have feelings for him ?", Kono asked Danny's response was silence, & they knew that it was true, "What are you afraid of ?", Chin pressed him, "I am afraid of being rejected, & pushed away", Danny said feeling small, It broke the other's hearts, to hear him like that. Lou said, "You don't know that it is gonna happen, If you don't try", Mary said agreeing, "He needs you, Just as much as you need him", The Elderly McGarrett said with a smile, & soothingly, "You should tell him soon", Danny nodded, & said, "You are right, & I will", He had a plan on how to do it, forming in his mind.

 

When Grace, & Steve finally got home, Mary, Lou, Kono, & Chin all went home, while Adrianna went to bed, Danny was waiting up for them, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, cause the sight of his little girl curled up protectively against the Five-O Commander, & her head on his shoulder asleep, warmed his heart. "Do you want a beer ?", "Do you even need to ask ?", Steve went to get Grace settled into bed, & came back down, Danny had the beers waiting on the lanai, They sat down, drank them slowly, & talked, Steve filled him in on their evening, It was so great to hear Steve have fun with Grace, & to be alive again, It's gonna make what Danny has to tell to them a whole lot easier.


	17. Sixteen:

It wasn't til a couple days later, Grace knew that something was up with her father, she knew that he hated to leave Steve, & it looks like Uncle Steve hated for them to go, They were making their way back to their beach house, when the little girl asked, "Danno, Are you okay ?", The Blond said with a smile, "I am just fine, Baby", She knew that he was lying, & she said, "You are lying, I think you are in love with Uncle Steve, & you don't want to admit it, I wish you would just tell him already, Cause now, I think of him as a daddy", That surprised Danny, but it shouldn't since Grace & Steve are so close.

 

They dropped their stuff at home, & they headed for the supermarket, where Grace helped figure out the things, that Steve liked. As, they went to the checkout to pay for their purchases, Danny leaned down, & kissed his daughter on the cheek, "You are the **_best_** daughter ever, Monkey", Grace shrugged  & said with a smile, "You are welcome, Daddy", They went home, put the food away, & organized everything, When his precious little girl fell asleep, Danny was thinking of _**Rainbow Meadow**_ , it's one of Steve's favorite spots to think, whenever he has a problem to solve, & it's great for a picnic.

 

Danny dropped Grace off at Kono's, where they wished him luck, He got back in the car, & sent a text to Steve, asking him to meet him at the desired location, The Blond smiled, when the Seal sent a text back, saying that he would definitely meet him there, The Blond started to whistle, & he is loving that things are starting to look up finally, as he entered the meadow's entrance. He was relieved that he was there first, & set everything up.

 

He heard the familiar engine of the Silverado, & smiled, cause he loves being in the presence of his partner, & he finished setting up, as Steve made his way towards him with a smile, "What's all of this ?", he asked. The Loudmouth Detective said simply, "I thought we deserve a break", & he indicated to the Navy Seal to sit beside him, & enjoy the fruits of his labor. Danny was nervous all of a sudden, & Steve picked up on it, He asked with concern, "Are you okay, Danny ?", Danny calmed himself, & said thinking to himself, **"Fuck it, It's now or never"** , He looked at his friend, & said this to him.

 

"Steve, I have something to tell you, please don't freak out on me, I have strong feelings for you, & I am in love with you, I have been for awhile now, You are the most important thing to me, & you make me happy, & also Grace, who loves you to pieces, & so do I, I just wanted to let you know that, cause I have been dealing with this for awhile", he took a hold of his hand, & was relieved that Steve did not break the hold, He quietly waited, as he lets Steve have his say.

 

"Oh, Danno, I am so flattered, & you caught me off guard here, You & Grace are the most important things in my life right now, But I am not ready for a relationship, & to be on the other side, I just need more time to think, I hope you know that I would never hurt you, But I need time to think, Understand ?", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "Of course", he cleared his throat of emotion, & said, "Let's eat this food before it's cold", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "Please don't be mad at me", Danny said with a smile, "I am not mad, really, I understand", Steve saw not anger, but sadness in his eyes, & he hates that he put it there.

 

There was a phone call that interrupted the awkwardness of their situation, Steve answered it, "Governor, Hello, Yes, Sir, You did ?, What are their names again ?, Thank you, Sir, We will get on it", He hung up & was angry, "What's wrong, Super Seal ?", Danny asked noticing the change in his friend's expression. "It was those two CIA Fuckers, from Afghanistan, They set Catherine up, & gave her to Hassan, All to get rich from selling some high grade weapons", He calmed down, & said to the blond, "Call Lou, Grover, Chin, & Kono, I want them on this, Let's go", They cleaned everything up, & Danny made the call on the way.

 

Russell & McCarthy were having a good laugh, as Steve & the team busted into their office, Russell said exclaiming, "You can't be busting in here like this !", Lou said with a smile, "Actually, We can, Immunities & Means", The Army Man decided to take Lou, Chin, & Kono on, so they got into it, & had Russell on the floor in no time flat. The Other Man had a smirk, "Your girlfriend was talented giving everyone head for that info, Tell Me, McGarrett, Was she good in the sack ?", No one was expecting the Five-O Commander's next move.

 

"What was that ?", The Five-O Commander put a hand to his ear cupping it, "I said was....", McCarthy said, but was knocked to the ground, by Steve, "I guess you shouldn't had said that, Oh, By the way, It's Commander McGarrett, Asshole !", Danny said growled exclaiming, as he got McCarthy off the ground, & handed him over to Chin & Lou, to be arrested along with his friend, "Take these pieces of trash out of here", Danny said in a commanding tone, They nodded, & did as they were told, Steve took a moment, & said, as he calmed, "Danny, I am so sorry... About before....", He was cut off by Danny with a dismissive hand, "Forget about it, Babe, Let's talk about it later", They left the scene, so HPD can do their thing, & they went to their own home, & tried to relax for the rest of the time.


	18. Seventeen:

The weekend was tough, Danny avoided his calls, & texts. Steve felt bad about the approach he took, He should've been more considerate about the blond' s feelings, instead of dismissing them automatically, & HQ was no picnic either, Chin, Kono, & Lou noticed, & decided to do something, & they are hoping to do it fast, & soon.

 

They decided to take men out to lunch separately, & try to get the scoop, The Three Taskforce Members knew that they are miserable, & they took it among themselves to fix it. At lunch with Danny, Chin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, The Lieutenant said, "It will be okay, Danny, It will be", The Loudmouth Detective shook his head, & said, "No, It won't, I guess I was meant to be happy", he sadly looked at his friends, Kono said this to him, as she was trying to cheer her love one up.

 

"I think you are meant to be happy, Danny, Steve didn't turn you down, He needed time to think, & so do you, Are you sure that you want to be with him ?", Danny replied without hesitation, "I never been sure of anything more in my life", She said with a smile, "Then let it be, I think if it's meant to be, It will happen, Don't rush it, You got to take care of yourself too", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, You got to focus on yourself", The Blond knew he had to do that, til Steve comes to him.

 

Meanwhile, Grover was making some progress with Steve, & said, "What are you afraid of losing ?", The Seal sighed, & said, "The respect & friendship, that me & Danny built", The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "You can't help to fall in love with someone", The Navy Seal sighed, & said, "I know", Lou said gently with encouragement, "You should tell him," Steve knew that his friend was right, & had a plan forming in his mind, on how to surprise Danny.

 

When Steve got home, Adrianna & Mary-Ann were waiting up for him, They knew that their love one was miserable, & not happy. "Are you okay, Sweetheart ?", Steve said with the saddest expression on his face, that they ever saw, "No, Danny won't talk to me", Mary comforted her older brother, "He is just worried that you need more time, or don't need him anymore, or the possibility of that you had your time, & reject him", Steve was shocked to hear this, Adrianna said, "Sleep on it", & Mary added, "We will always support you, & the one you love", Adrianna concluded with, "Don't be ashamed of who you are, or loving anyone, Even if it's the same sex", The Navy Seal decided to go to bed was the perfect suggestion.

 

But what really changed his mind, was Catherine coming to him, & this time, It was no dream, she said, "I knew that you had feelings for Danny", The Five-O Commander was gonna protest, She held a hand up to stop him, She continued on saying, "I know you love me, the best that you gave, But since Billy' s death, Things changed between us, Don't feel guilty, You will always have a special place in my heart, _**Sailor**_ ", she said with a watery smile.

 

Steve said, "I do & did love you, Cath, I am just scared to open my heart again", he had tears streaming down his face, She wiped them with her fingertips, she said soothingly, "Never ever be afraid of love, Steve, You have a chance to be a family with Danny, & Grace, You should take it, Baby", Steve composed himself, & said, "I promise, I will", That made Catherine smile, "There is a special place for my heart for you too", he said smiling, The Brunette blew him a kiss, & drifted away. The Five-O Commander slept peacefully for the first time since Catherine's death.

 

Steve felt better about his decision, He took Grace out for their special pizza nights. Danny thought that she shouldn't suffer, cause things are awkward between the two men, She told him, "I want you around more, Uncle Steve, I think of you as my "daddy", That choked up the seal, He hugged her close, & said vowing, "I promise that I will fix this, Gracie, I swear it", They had a good cry, & they composed themselves, & focused on their fun, Steve was definitely ready to put his plan into action.


	19. Eighteen:

Steve went for his usual morning swim, It felt so good getting back into the routine of things, & especially in the mood that he is in, He skipped breakfast, when Mary-Ann & Adrianna offered to make him some, He filled them in on their plan, & they quickly got everything together, They promised that the park will be set up, by the time he gets there with Danny, so they have uninterrupted alone time.

 

When he got into HQ, Chin, Kono, & Lou noticed a big change in their love one, & leader, "What has you so cheery ?", The Former SWAT Commander asked, "I realized that it was my **_fears_** that were getting in my way to loving Danny, I am gonna tell him, that his wish has been granted", The Navy Seal said with a smile, as he led them into his office. Kono gave him a big hug,  & said, "Ohhh, Bossman, You won't regret this", Chin said in agreement, "Yeah, It's nice to see you get your head out of your ass", Then Steve asked them for a huge favor.

 

"I need Danny not stressed, & I need Denning's call to be detoured", Chin said without hesitation, "Don't worry, Me & Kono got Danny, We will make sure that he is completely relaxed, & that stress won't hit him", Lou said with a huge smile, "It would be a honor to handle Denning", The Five-O Commander was so grateful for the ohana that he has, & said, "Thanks, I will owe you guys a big one", & he looked at his watch, & said, "Oh shit, It's almost time", Then he saw Danny heading in.

 

"Come on, I got a surprise for you", He said, as he pulled the blond back out, before Danny even could say a word, they were back in the camaro, & he blindfolded him, & then they were off to the park. Danny said with a joking tone, "You are gonna send me off to be killed, Are you ?", Steve said, "No, Danno, I think you are gonna like this". The rest of the ride was made in silence, Danny thought to himself, **"What does my crazyass partner have planned now ?"** , & then focused on calming his nerves, before they get to their destination.

 

They got to the park, where the gazebo was, Steve had to admit that Mary, & his grandmother did a fabulous job, as soon as they arrived, Steve took a coffee cup from the railing, & said, "Slowly drink this", The Blond did as he was told, & was amazed that it was his favorite coffee, "Ready ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Yeah", "Okay, Open your eyes", & he took the blindfold off, Danny was amazed at the beautiful setting that was in front of him.

 

"I just wanted to say, I am **_so_** sorry, for ruining your perfect dinner,  & dismissing your feelings, & how I handled it, I realized that you are one of the most important person in my life, & so is Gracie, I trust you completely with my heart, I just let my fears get in the way, I want to try this with you, I think we should take a risk", Then he switched on a tape, **_"Hard To Say I Am Sorry"_** , & _**"You Are The Inspiration" by Chicago** _ played, It practically brought Danny to tears, & Steve had a bit of emotion in his eyes too, as they listened.

 

It brought back some memories for Danny, Everything that he experienced with Steve came back in a flash, When the songs were done, they composed themselves, & Steve asked, "What are you thinking about ?", "Some memories came back to me", The Blond simply replied, "Good ones I hope, It has been a hell of a ride, Hasn't it ?", The Seal asked with nervousness. Danny said with a smile, "They were good, & it has been, I hope for _many many_ more", Danny said with a smile, as he caressed his cheek, "Let's eat this wonderful breakfast", They entered the gazebo, & sat down, Steve made their plates for them.

 

They ate, & talked about everything under the sun, Danny pulled Steve in for a sweet kiss, & they both were amazed at how great it felt, "I dreamed of doing that for a long time", & Steve said with a smirk, "Now ?", Danny said smiling, "Better than I could ever imagine", They kissed with a little bit more passion. "Babe, _Apology Accepted_ ", The Loudmouth Detective said with a wink, It took the Navy Seal a minute to process what he said, & he laughed with happiness, it was so good to hear him make that sound, that means, He is healing, For the rest of the time, they finished their breakfast, & enjoyed their uninterrupted time together.


	20. Nineteen:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to to a ode to the opening to"Blood Brothers" Episode, but a little bit of a twist to it. Please let me know how you like it, It will be towards the end of this chapter, & finish off in the next one, which will be the last one.

The others were silently working in their offices, when Steve & Danny came back from their breakfast together, Danny laughed at something that Steve had said, & held on to his arm, Steve just looked so happy, when Danny was looking at him with love, It meant that he was the only thing that the blond is focusing on. Chin, Kono, & Lou smiled, cause things are slowly going back to normal, & they were very happy about it.

 

"So, Breakfast was a success then ?", Kono asked with a knowing smirk, Steve & Danny looked at her & each other, then back to her, "You know that gloating is an unattractive habit, Kalakaua", The Loudmouth Detective said mock scolding, "In fact, It's damn annoying", Steve added, as he wrapped his arm around his partner's waist. The Ex-Surfer rolled her eyes, & said, "You just don't want to admit that I am right", She smiled, as she hugged & kissed them on the cheek, "Congratulations, My Ipos, You totally deserve all of this happiness," The Two Men mirrored her gesture, & said in unison, "Thanks, Kono", Chin & Lou came up to them.

 

"Like Kono said, we are happy for you, I am here for you guys, Just call me if you need something, okay ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, as he hugged his two best friends, & they smiled, cause they know they are very lucky, to have Chin in their lives, & won't ever take their friendship for granted. Lou said smiling, "Count me in on that too, We are family, & we will always be there", Steve & Danny thanked the big man, & hugged him. They went on with their work for the rest of the day.

 

Things are now very well, Steve & Danny are doing well in their relationship, They decided to take things slow, Grace is thrilled that Steve & her Danno are together, She calls him "Daddy" now, & it makes everything more complete, Steve invites Danny & Grace to move in with them, when they are ready, Danny never thought he would feel this happiness again, & this time, he will make sure not to screw this up, cause Steve is that important to him, & he will always work hard to keep him in his life.

 

Governor Denning called, & asked his taskforce to be in formal wear, They complied, & headed straight for his office, They were shocked to see the same Navy officials, that broke the news of Catherine's death, was there again, also Adrianna, Mary-Ann, & Grace. Denning cleared his throat, & said, "These Gentlemen have something to tell & show you, Commander", He nodded at the two men, to go ahead.

 

Official # 1, named Parker, said, "We are so sorry for what we thought of Lieutenant Rollins, She was a terrific person, & colleague, She will be missed among the Navy, We decided that she deserved this, & that her ohana should have this", He nodded to his partner, Johnson, & he stepped & opened a box, The Five-O Ohana was shocked to see what is was, as Parker turns it around, & shows it to them.

 

"For her excellence in making sure that the mission was successful, & secure in her field of Naval Intelligence, We bestow the Gallantry Star to Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, posthumously, May she continued to watch over us all, We want you to have this", Parker said, as he hands it to the Navy Seal. The Five-O Ohana said in unison, "Thank you", Steve said with a smile, "Thank you, I know the perfect spot for this", Parker said, "Not so fast, Lieutenant Commander, We have something for you", He stepped up to him, & took his patch off, & placed new ones on, "Now, We are gonna have you recommissoned," The others were extremely happy to take part of it.

 

"For your excellence, & bravery, We are hearby promoting you to full Commander status, Now raise your right hand for the vow", Johnson said, & had Grace hold the book during this, When Steve was done, Everyone was clapping, whooping, & cheering, Parker said with a smile, along with his partner, "Ladies & Gentlemen, On the behalf of the United States Navy", Denning said adding, "And the great state of Hawaii", "We present to you for the first time, Commander Steven J. McGarrett", They concluded in unison. Another round of applause came, & Steve just was shocked, that everyone was making a big deal, but he went along with it.

 

The Team, Adrianna, & Mary took Steve to the _**Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , to celebrate, When they got to Danny's place, They came through the door, kissing like no tomorrow, The Former Jersey Native had the Five-O Commander against the wall, Breaking the kiss, Steve said with half closed eyes, & smiling, as he sticks his neck out, giving Danny plenty of access, as he attacks it. "I thought we are gonna take things slow", Danny moans, "I am gonna pretend that I forgot that I said that", Steve said huskily, "Me too", They kissed once more, Steve chuckled, as Danny leads him to his bedroom, kissing along the way, without stopping, He kicked the door close, as he continues to lead Steve along the path to his bedroom.


	21. Twenty: Last Part & Epilogue:

They were not stopping, til the blond had Steve against the wall once again, & roughly opened his dress shirt open & had it off of his body, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smirk, "I think slow is overrated, Don't you think ?", & attacked his neck, peppering with kisses, as he led Steve to his bed, where he was kissing him all over. He attached himself to his right nipple, & working with teeth & tongue. The Navy Seal whispered like a mantra, _"Danny, Danny, Danny"_ , as he arched up into his mouth, & then did once again, as his lover was giving the other side the same treatment.

 

Steve had to grab the rails of the headboard, cause the pleasure was so great, & Danny worked his way down the delicious muscular body, as he stripped the handsome man of his pants, & boxers, then of his own clothes. Steve moaned out in pleasure, & begged, "Danno, Please don't stop", Danny could not deny his lover a thing, so he kept going, til he reached his clock & balls, The Five-O Commander was hoping that his lover would take care of him, & not leave him hanging.

 

He avoided them, & nibbled, licked, & kissed each of his inner thighs, & then he went on the appendage in front of him, sucking him off like a lollipop, The Navy Seal was trying not to break under the pressure. "Am I driving you crazy, _**Baby**_ ?", The Blond asked seductively, Steve could only nodded, Danny smiled,  & said, "Okay, No more teasing", & proceeded to suck him off, til he orgasms.

 

Steve felt the pending release building, He said warning, "Danny, I am gonna....", but he couldn't finish his thought, as he was enjoying what the blond was doing to him, He screamed out, "OH SHIT,DANNOOOO !", as he came down the detective's throat. When he was composed enough, he saw a gloating smirk on his golden adonis's face. Steve growled out seductively exclaiming, "Your ass is mine, Boy !", He flipped him over, so Steve was on top, & he had the blond where he wants him.

 

Steve was no slouch in giving extreme pleasure, He flipped Danny over, & prepped him, & himself, & then proceeded to fuck each other's brains out. There was a lot of cursing, & plenty of "Pleases" & "God's", They were spent & then Steve planted a gentle kiss on the tip of Danny's penis, The New Couple snuggled against each other, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

Danny kissed Steve on his shoulder, & then said, "Come on, Let's shower", He helped his lover, & they headed for the bathroom, they washed each other, & made out, cause they were too tired for round two. They dried each other, & headed to the bedroom, They changed the sheets, & climbed in. They talked fir awhile, as they held each other, & fell asleep in each other's arms. Steve woke up, & loved to watch Danny sleep peacefully.

 

The Navy Seal got up & stretched, He put on a clean pair of boxers that he has kept at Danny's place, whenever he slept over, & a tank top. That was the moment, that Danny woke up, & smiled at his lover. He said, as he was waking up, "What are you doing, Sneaking out on me ?", Steve smiled, & said this to him, "Good Morning", as he fixed his shirt, & looked at him, saying this.

 

"No, I was gonna make us some coffee", as he headed towards him, Danny patted the bed, & said, "Get back in bed, I will go & make the coffee", Steve said leaning in, as he kissed Danny, "I think I can handle making coffee, Jersey", They kissed & Danny said smiling, "Yeah ?", "Yeah" was the response, & they kissed, & Steve went off to do their task. Danny leaned back, & smiled, as he heard the fridge being open, & a squeal from their daughter, He pulled on some sweats & a t-shirt, & headed for the kitchen.

 

"Monkey, What are you doing here ?, I thought you were suppose to be with your mom ?", The Little Girl said, "I was, But she & I tried to call you, She had an early flight, Your phone went straight to voicemail", Danny took his phone off of the counter, & cursed that it was dead. He said apologizing, "I am sorry, Monkey", She told him it was okay. "Is Daddy gonna stay ?", Danny said smiling, "Yes, Forever, If that is cool with you ?", He was rewarded with a hug from her, & he pulled Steve in, & he was glad that this was his life.

 

The Next Weekend was full of fun, Najib & his family were settled in Oahu, then Steve displayed Catherine's medal on a shelf, so everyone could see it, & knows that she died a hero. Then the Five-O Ohana was helping Danny, & Grace move into Steve's place, & decided to celebrate with a BBQ, When the work was done, they decided to have fun outside, Grace was playing with Chin, Mary-Ann, Kono, & Lou. Adrianna was watching them play, along with Danny & Steve, as they were standing on the sidelines. "We owe you so much, Nana, If it wasn't for your advice & love, We wouldn't be together", Danny said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Danny's right, We do owe you, especially me, Thank you for your loving care, & get me through this rough time, We love you" He kissed her other cheek, The Elderly Woman smiled, & said, "I love you, My Babies", She decided to go & play with the others, Danny & Steve were gonna join them, But something caught their eyes. Catherine was there, & she winked at them, & blew them a kiss, She turned & walked away, satisfied that the two most important men in her life, were gonna take care of their ohana, & themselves, she reached the end off the beach, & faded out, & back to heaven.

 

Danny & Steve looked at each other, & back to where Catherine was, & the couple knew that they owed her, & they would **_never ever_** forget her. They were brought back from their thoughts by their ohana, "Come on, Bossmen, We need you to even it out", Kono said, Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, It's getting heated", "They are getting old", Grace said being mouthy, as she smiled, Lou chuckled,  & said exclaiming, "No, she did not just say that !", Mary & Adrianna said laughing in unison, "Oh yes, she did", Steve & Danny looked at each other, & their ohana, they let out a growl, & chased them into the ocean, where they had fun, & intended on fulfilling a promise, to their beloved & departed friend now, & in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel !!!*


End file.
